sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regret (Escapades)
Andara Revival (Escapades) Gypsum and Triphane: You’re kicking us out?! Gypsum: This isn’t fair! Triphane: We need a fair vote on this. Back on homeworld Galena’s Team was having issues as usual. Galena was outside of his temple giving Triphane and Gypsum some rather bad news. Galena: I’m sorry. But I did some thinking and you two just aren’t that fit for this group. Triphane: What do you mean? We’ve been putting in the same amount of effort as everyone else has! Galena: And you stand by that 100%? Triphane: What? You don’t think we have? Galena: Spending time with your friends when we have a meeting or a mission isn’t giving a good impression. Gypsum: We don’t go hang with our friends. We go to our Diamonds! Galena: You also shouldn’t be here to begin with, remember? You were snuck in here by Haüyne. Triphane: So what? We have permission by our Diamonds to be here. Galena: So if I contact both of your diamonds right now, they will both say that you have the rights to stay here? They gave now answer. Galena: Thought so. I’m sorry there’s just way too much going on right now. And worrying about what you two are up to is no longer a priority. Gypsum: This isn’t fair! Triphane: We out rank you! Galena: You rank equally to me. Try again. Gypsum: How have we not been showing that we’ve been putting effort? Galena: When did you two find out about the Pyrochlore incident? Triphane: Yesterday. Galena: And why yesterday? Gypsum: Because we’ve been busy! Galena: Not being here. Haüyne is the only one who’s been putting in effort out of you three. Triphane: She’s not going to be that much of an asset for you since she’s still trying to figure herself out. Galena: You’ve got ten minutes to pack your stuff and get out. Triphane and Gypsum stormed into the temple furiously. Galena followed behind them. In the main area, Haüyne was looking at a bunch of holographic screens. She paid no attention to the hissy fit Gypsum and Triphane were throwing. Galena approached her. Galena: Anything yet? Haüyne: Nope. I’ve checked every planet and I haven't managed to find a single trace of her. Galena: Have you contacted the- Haüyne: Supervisors of each planet? Yeah I have! Galena: Oh. Haüyne: And every. Single. One. has said that have not seen her. Galena: So it’s safe to assume she’s more than likely on earth. Haüyne: Yep. No surprise. Hey can I stop now? I’ve been at this for two days non-stop Galena: Yes I suppose so. Go say goodbye to your comrades. Before she even got off the ground, they were already headed out with their bags. Triphane: No need to darling, we’ll be seeing you next month. Gypsum: Have fun sweetie. Try to figure yourself out why you’re at it. Haüyne: Gee thanks. The temple door opened for them and out they walked. In walked Xa-Phia. Xa-Phia: Nothing… Cincut, Ingrid, and Sharan’s forrest don’t have any Pyrochlores. Galena: Did you search hard enough? Xa-Phia: Yes! I did! I searched three friggan planets. Galena: Hey, you need to lose the attitude! Xa-Phia: And you need to get over this whole Pyrochlore incident! I’ll be in my room. Don’t bug me. Phia marched to his room without another word. Galena: We’re gonna put that mouth of yours in check. The temple room door closed. Haüyne: Dude, I really think you should maybe call this Pyro case closed. We know where she is and we can’t get there. Galena: Fine… Get out of this room. Haüyne: I don’t know why you’re getting at me but you’re not about to push my buttons. Haüyne left and went to her room. Acerilla, Galena’s “father figure” marched out of the room door. Acerilla: I see you’ve been working your members to the point of where they’re getting mad at you. Excellent! Galena: How is that Excellent? Acerilla: It’s what I used to do to my members when I really wanted them to do their best in battle. Galena: Explain. Acerilla: It’s simple really. They channel their anger they’ve built up from the leader and go crazy in battle. It keeps them in check. Galena: Well the thing is is that I’m not intending to make anyone mad. Acerilla: Are you sure? The way you spoke to Phia is telling me otherwise. Galena: He’s been getting on my nerves lately. Padmaradscan and Xanthus walked in from outside. Galena:I know that you got nothing. Padmara: Good because it’s obvious where she is. Xanthus: And plus you having me check a planet that Pyrochlores are created on wasn’t really a wise choice. Galena: I’m ending the search. I’ll just tell the media she was found and shattered. Xanthus: Hey just like old times right? Galena: Xan, not now. Xanthus: Oh right. What’s up, Acerilla? Acerilla: Evening. Padmara: Can one of turn it to the news? I remember hearing something about the Andara’s on there. The front monitor turned over to the news station at the click of the button. Xanthus and Padmara sat down in a chair and watched the screen. They watched for an hour. It was now night time and raining. They turned the monitor off. Padmara: So Green Andara is gone now? Xanthus: Apparently so. And we can’t really know what happened. Padmara: Why did Oracle have to be so vague with his speech. Galena: It was basically “We no longer have an Andara. This is sad” and that’s it. Padmara: There was no emotion. If anything he was probably angry. Xanthus: He probably ran off to Earth. Acerilla: Disappointing but not surprising. Galena: And we can’t do anything to stop it. Acerilla: Hey, little Calcite. Galena: What? Acerilla: Do you know how proud of you I am of you? Galena: Eh? What? Acerilla: I’m proud of you. Galena: This is strange. Xanthus: And gross. Why would you ever be proud of that loser? Galena gave a sarcastic laugh. Galena: Ahahaha shut up, Xanthus Acerilla: All I’m saying is that you’ve really shown me that you are capable of operating your own troop. And I would have never thought that I would you see you in this position, Galena. Galena was really confused. He just looked at Acerilla with an expression of confusion and shock. Galena: That’s your first time ever calling me Galena. EVER! Are you okay? Acerilla: Yes I assure you I’m fine. In face, I’m going to give you something. Acerilla got up and headed downstairs. Xa-Phia walked out of his room and went into the kitchen area. Galena: Are you ready to talk? Xa-Phia: What about? Galena: About you. Xa-Phia: What about me? Galena: How you’ve been acting. Xa-Phia: I don’t know why you’re surprised with how I’m acting when you should be worried about how you’re acting. Galena got up and started slowly walking to Phia. Xanthus: Uh oh. Galena: You are under my order. You just need to shut up and do what you are told. Xanthus: Gettem’, Galena! Galane: Xan, please. Xa-Phia: You’ve been pushing all of us for the past week to find Pyrochlore because she sent your weak ass to your gem! Galena: Weak!? Who are you calling weak?! Do we need to go outside and see who is weak? Xa-Phia: We already did remember? The A.F.A Tournament? Galena went into shock. He gulped out of fear of seeing his past actions come back to him. Padmara: What happened. Xa-Phia: Since you’re feeling so big and bold, Galena, let me remind you. I was beating the mess out of you to the point to where you were throwing up and I made you a wager. If I let you win, I get to go on a date with you. And you agreed. So I let you win. The ONLY reason you’re in your position of “power” is because of me. You have no idea how much I regret letting you “win” If I would have won. This mess wouldn’t be happening. Aquamarine and Pyrochlore would be here under control. And I wouldn’t be dealing with this BS now. But since you’ve shown your true colors tonight, I quit. Enjoy whatever dignity you have left. Xa-Phia stormed to his room. Galena stood there with a blank stare. Xanthus and Padmaradschan’s jaws were wide open. Acerilla had heard it all, standing behind Galena. Acerilla: Turn around and face me! You could hear the anger and disappointment in his voice. Galena turned around with his head down. Acerilla: Look me in my eyes. He stuck his head up and noticed what Ace had his hands. Acerilla: Do you know what this is? He was holding a cape with golden spikes at the bottom The cape had red triangles on the side forming another triangle that was black. In the middle of the black triangle was a grey diamond symbol. Acerilla: This is the cape that I wore when I was in command of this same temple. You remember it? This is the one you always wanted?! Galena: Yes... Acerilla: This cape was given to me because it showed that I knew what I was doing and had power over ever gem that was here. It was given to me by the creators in a ceremony. I was planning on giving it to you to show you how proud I am of you, but you’ve dishonored my name. My gem. My reputation. I can’t believe I was about to hand this cape over to you! Let alone even let you see it! Now get out of my sight! Acerilla’s voice roared through the temple. Galena held his head down in shame as he walked out of the room. The monitor in the room abruptly turned on. It revealed Strontium Titanate’s face. He seemed bruise like he was in a fight. He was out of breath. Strontium: Acerilla… It’s happened… Acerilla: No way… You managed to finally pull it off. Strontium: Get over here. Now! The monitor went blank. Acerilla dropped the cape and left the temple. Xanthus and Padmara looked at each other in confusion. ~End~ Andara Revival (Escapades)